The Right Kind Of Wrong
by ZOEYSEES
Summary: The cover and title say it all. Bonnie and Damon are together and when word gets out a few people aren't happy about it. Katherine and Klaus do cause trouble for the couple and they're friends. Elena might seem like a bitch, but it's not on purpose
1. Chapter 1

** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS L.J. SMITH OWNS THEM ALL. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT, AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BONNIE'S POV**

**We shouldn't be doing this. It's not right. Witches and vampires don't mix. And yet I can't help but feel like it's right in every way.**

**I'm supposed to hate Damon and him me, but at some point that hate turned into something more. As much as we both tried to stop it, we couldn't bring ourselves to do so, and we still can't and don't want to. Neither one of us can stay away from the other.**

**Our friends and Stefan don't have a clue about what were doing. Although both Caroline and Stefan may suspect something, they haven't said anything to us, so I'm pretty sure they don't actually know anything.**

**We still argue and not the fake kind of argue, but the real kind. Only now its kind of like foreplay, and the make up is a thousand times better than before.**

**And that's how I ended up in my bed, on an early Saturday morning with Damon. His arms wrapped around me and only the sheets as coverage.**

**"Morning." I gently lifted my head and turned slightly to meet his gaze.**

**"Morning." I responded.**

**"Please tell me you have nothing to do until noon." I chuckled at his unsubtle question.**

**"Lucky for you I don't have anything." I turned over to face him, without having to hurt my neck.**

**"Great we got 2 hours, until you have to go." He pulled me closer to him and buried his face into my neck. I closed my eyes and soon sleep over took me again.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SORRY IT'S SHORT I THOUGHT I WOULD BE LONGER, SO I'M ALSO POSTING CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER, L.J. SMITH OWNS THEM ALL. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BONNIE'S POV**

**I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.**

**"Bonnie turn it off." Damon demanded as he used a pillow to block out the sound.**

**I reached for it and answered.**

**"Bonnie where the hell are you? Practice starts in 20 minutes. You should've been here by now." OH SHIT! I overslept.**

**"Sorry Care, I forgot to put on my alarm and slept in." Because of Damon, I added in my head. "I'll be right there."**

**"You better. And tell Damon to not keep you in bed again." She hung up after that, not giving me time to respond.**

**How does she...**

**I turned towards Damon and shook him awake.**

**"Damon I have to go." I said as I gave up and got out of bed, with a sheet to cover up with.**

**"No, come back to bed." He groaned.**

**"Wish I could, but I have to go, or else Caroline will have my ass." I said as I put on a tank top and shorts.**

**I heard Damon sigh, just as I pulled my hair into a pony tail.**

**"I'll drive you." He was dressed and ready before I could object, or say anything.**

**I locked the door behind me and jumped into my car. He ran here last night. And I can't show up in Damon's car, much less I don't have time. Caroline;s about ready to have my ass already. That reminds me.**

**"What am I gonna tell her?"**

**"Who, Barbie?" I rolled my eyes at his nickname for her.**

**"Yes, Damon."**

**"Tell her the truth." I turned, so I could face him completely.**

**"What?" I asked, just to make sure I heard right.**

**"Tell her everything. She's gonna find out. I'm surprised we lasted this long. Just make sure she doesn't tell anyone else." I nodded.**

**He's right, she would find out at some point. Its better if I tell her, now that she knows. Come to think of it, I'm surprised Elena hasn't noticed anything. Then again Caroline and I have a stronger bond than Elena and I do.**

**Damon parked by the field and I quickly got out, grabbed my gym bag and ran to where the other cheerleaders were.**

**"There you are." Elena stated as she walked over to me.**

**"Why are you late?" She questioned.**

**"I slept in and forgot to set my alarm." More like Damon threw it at the wall to shut it up. And he still hasn't gotten me a new one.**

**"Bonnie, about time you got here." Caroline came over and gave me a look.**

**"Elena, I have to speak to Bonnie for a sec. Mind getting everybody ready?" She didn't look away from me.**

**"Sure." Elena replied and left.**

**"You wanna explain why you're late or should I?" She crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"First let me go by saying that it was just sex and nothing more. But at some point it changed. We both started caring more. And when we went to go kill those vampires and Damon got hurt trying to protect me, I realized how much I cared."**

**"Bonnie, do you remember how he treated me. I was his toy and personal blood bank. How cab you see past that?" She accused me.**

**"I couldn't get past it either. I felt horrible for thinking of him that way and for what he did, but as I spent more time with him I realized he isn't that bad. Damon can care and he does, he just chooses not to show it."**

**"What about him loving Elena?"**

**"He still loves her, but its ore sisterly. You've seen it. He's not flirting with her anymore and he's letting Stefan be happy. Actually he's been nicer to everyone."**

**"You're right he has, but Bonnie what about all the crap you blamed him for?"**

**"Care, I love him and he loves me. At first I couldn't help but think it was wrong. But when I was with him it felt so right I didn't think about it. I didn't want to. Care he's changed, sure he's still the same Damon, but he's changed a little."**

**"Okay, so maybe he has changed. I still think he's wrong for you."**

**"Just see how he acts when we have our Klaus/Katherine meeting after practice." She nodded in agreement.**

**We did a new routine. All of Caroline's moves worked out pretty good. If you don't count two of the cheerleaders falling or tripping.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IT WOULD MEAN A LOT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CW, AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BONNIE'S POV**

**Soon we all went our separate ways. **

**Caroline and Elena rode together, so they would be going together to the boarding house. I would be following them in my car.**

**I knew Damon was already at the boarding house, we couldn't raise suspicion if we showed up together. In the near future we might be able too, but as of right now we couldn't.**

**Everyone else was inside waiting for me.**

**I opened the door that was never locked. Made my way to the living room and took a seat next to Caroline, but I still had view of Damon. I could see Caroline glancing between us from time to time, ever since I got here.**

**I was wrong when I said everyone was already here. Lexi wasn't, she must be getting blood bags for her, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, and Anna.**

**Just as that thought was ending, the front door opened and Lexi came waltzing in. She perched herself next to me on the other side of the couch. I was now sitting between Lexi and Caroline.**

**"Well, not the Blondie's here we can start this meeting, so Rick start us off." Damon said as he made he way behind the couch and took the spot directly behind me.**

**I tried my best to not lean back into the couch.**

**"Well, we all know Klaus had Katherine and doesn't know Elena's alive. So we need a plan to take down Klaus and Katherine."**

**" We can't have Katherine involved when we take down Klaus." Lexi stated, making a very good point.**

**"Why not? She wants him dead and gone as much as we do." Tyler threw out. And he's right Katherine does want Klaus gone and dead as much as we do.**

**I answered him, "That may be true, but Katherine could sell us out to Klaus to save herself. We can't take that chance."**

**"Then why don't we take her out first, instead of taking out Klaus first." Jeremy said.**

**"If we took her out then Klaus might see it as a threat, and come after us." Stefan countered what he said.**

**"What if Bonnie gets the spell on the tomb back up, we could put all the originals, plus Katherine there." Matt spoke up.**

**I was about to agree when Damon spoke up first.**

**"No way in hell. The spell could her like it did Sheila. And we're gonna need a witch in the future." Ya right, that's your reason.**

**"I'm stronger now then I was back then. I could do the spell and survive." I stood up and turned around to glare at Damon.**

**"But at what price." He glared back.**

**"I can take care of myself Damon. and the only price is me feeling a little weak."**

**"A little weak. Witch you were bleeding when you cast that spell to weaken Klaus and Greta. And you had all of the spirits helping you."**

**"You weren't complaining when I was saving your screwed up ass from being killed by those vampires."**

**From the corner of my eyes, I saw Caroline's eyes widen, as understatement finally dawned on her.**

**Before Damon could retort what I said, Caroline spoke, "He's right Bon. You could die. I'd rather find some other way."**

**I sighed, two against one. Not cool. "Fine."**

**I took my seat and listened while a new plan was made. Even though they made a new plan, I'd know I'd have to do the spell at some point. One way or another I'm going to have to cast it. Whether Damon likes it or not.**

**Bon, you were right. Sorry, I didn't listen.**

**It's okay Care. Just don't tell Elena or anyone else.**

**Ya that won't go over well.**

**I know. I smiled at her and she smiled back.**

**After all that planning and all the argues Damon and I got into, we called to quits.**

**Caroline had come with Elena, and Elena was staying over, so I was going to take her home. Tyler's going straight home to prepare for the full moon in a few days. Matt was also staying over since her and Lexi are dating. And Damon made some excuse on feeding, when in reality he's going to my house.**

**As I started driving to Caroline's house. She spoke up.**

**"I get what you mean, I saw it in his eyes when you guys were fighting. He really does care about you. And I saw that all tonight. I'll keep my mouth shut, as we both know Elena won't take it to well." **

**I took a chance to glance at her. "Thanks Care, it means a lot to know you're okay with it." She smiled at me.**

**"That's what friends are for."**

**Soon after dropping off Caroline at her house, I went back to mine.**

**Just like promised there was Damon sitting on the front steps waiting for me.**

**I got out of the car as fast as I could and ran to him. He stood up and caught me. He carried me inside.**

**Once inside we sat on the couch in the living room, I leaned against him and we just stayed like that for a while. Enjoying each others company.**

**"I really don't want you to do the spell." Damon spoke up.**

**I sighed, knowing he was going to mention it at some point. "I know that and if there was a better way I'd let it go, but we both know there isn't. If it makes you feel better I'll drink your blood. That way if I die. I'd come back." I sat up straighter to look at him.**

"**I thought you didn't want to become vampire?"**

"**I didn't, but with everything going on I'd rather become a vampire than not see you or everyone again." He nodded and slit his wrist.**

"**Now?" I raised my eyebrows at him.**

"**It'd put me at ease." I could understand that. So I took his wrist and slowly brought it to my mouth.**

**It had a metal copper taste, and made me want to gag, but I reminded myself I was doing this for Damon.**

**After a while I pulled away. I wiped the blood away from my mouth. Damon's wound healed.**

"**There should be enough in you system to last until tomorrow." He stated.**

**I nodded and leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around me.**

**I don't know when, but at some point I fell asleep.**

**COMMENT, PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S, L.J. AND CW DO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**CAROLINE'S POV**

**I always knew there was more than hate between those two.**

**Although I didn't think it would take so long to happen.**

**Even during practice when I reminded her of what he'd done, and she defended him. Just like I hoped she would. Proving that she really does love him. **

**Sure Damon's done a lot of horrible things, he saved me when I was in the hospital from the car crash, and took a werewolf bite for me. I forgave him, it took some time, but I still did it. And after what Katherine did to him, he deserves someone who try to change him like Elena tries too. Bonnie's that person, she loves Damon for who he is, I saw that when she defended him at practice today.**

**I also saw how much Damon loves Bonnie when he practically kill Matt with his eyes for suggesting the tomb spell. Those two are a match made in heaven.**

**Lexi thinks the exact same thing. Hell she's even tried to set them up a few times. It may not have turned out like she wanted it to, but they might have gotten the end result we wanted.**

**Now I know I told Bonnie I wouldn't tell anyone, but it doesn't seem right to not tell Lexi. I mean we both tried to get them together, and that they are she has a right to know.**

**So soon after Bonnie dropped me off, I went to the living room and called Lexi. My mom's always working so she won't be home until early morning.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Lexi." I answered.**

**"Caroline, what do you need?" **

**"Where are you?" I asked her instead of answering, not wanting Stefan to hear, and Elena to hear her out burst.**

**"At the boarding house. Why?" She questioned.**

**"Come over to my house and I'll explain." I answered.**

**"Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can."**

**"Okay. See you soon."**

**It did't take long for her to get to my house.**

**"So what's so important that Stefan and Elena can't hear?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.**

**"Bonnie and Damon are together." I told her as I took the seat the next her.**

**"WHAT?!" She yelled.**

**"Ya, they're together, a couple, dating each other."**

**"How the hell do you know?" She asked.**

**"I noticed that whenever Bonnie wasn't with us or Elena, Damon wasn't anywhere to be found. Damon's been flirting less with Elena and more with Bonnie. So this morning when Bonnie wasn't there 30 minutes early to practice like she usually is, I called Stefan and asked if he'd seen Damon. He told me he hadn't and that's when I connected the dots. Damon was at her house, and we all know how much Damon hates alarms so her's was destroyed, making her late for practice. I called her and she sounded sleepily and I could hear Damon in the background. I told her to get her ass to school and to tell Damon to not let it happen again. When she got there she explained it to me." I told her.**

**"That explains why Damon didn't want Bonnie to do the spell. Even though we all know one way or another that spells gonna be done and preformed by Bonnie, no matter what Damon tries to do."**

**"That's true." Both things ares, Damon won't be able to stop Bonnie.**

**"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut and not tell anyone, but I say tomorrow we take Bonnie shopping and I do the same thing you did. And tell Bonnie that I've known since the meeting. That way you won't get yelled at for telling me." She suggested/explained.**

**"Sounds great. So tomorrow at lets say noon you come over and we take my car to Bonnie's."**

**"Done." She agreed.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND I'M TRYING TO EXTEND THEM AS BEST AS I CAN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, L.J. SMITH AND CW OWN THEM ALL, INCLUDING BONNIE AND DAMON. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BONNIE'S POV**

**After waking up to find Damon in the kitchen cooking me breakfast, Caroline called and ordered me to get ready because she decided she'd take me shopping with Lexi.**

**So here I was at the mall, being tortured by Caroline and Lexi, forced to try on everything the handed me.**

**"So Bonnie when were you going to tell me about you and Damon?" Lexi asked me, while looking through the racks of clothes in front of her.**

**I turned from my rack to face her, shock to not only know she knew, but that she was calm about it.**

**"Excuse me?" I questioned/told her, making sure I heard right.**

**"When were you going to tell me you and Damon were dating?" She inquired.**

**"How do you know?" I avoid the question and I also wanted to know how she knew, before I go looking for Caroline and scream at her.**

**"Last night at the meeting when you and Damon were arguing about the tomb spell I saw worry and fear in his eyes. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the rest." She explained.**

**"Well, okay then. We weren't planning on telling anyone yet. You and Caroline are the only ones that know." I had absolutely no problem with her knowing.**

**At first when I met Lexi and found out she was a vampire I didn't like her very much. And she didn't like me because I was a witch, but after she saw past that and she warmed up to me and I was okay with her being a bloodsucker. We became really great friends. Practically sisters.**

**We continued shopping and talking. Lexi and Caroline asked about my relationship with Damon and I asked about theirs. It was a good experience and it felt nice to forget about the troubles and problems we had to deal with. Although I had to draw the line at some point. Like when Lexi and Caroline tried to tag team me into getting a few things at Victoria Secret for Damon. I might not have gotten everything they wanted me to, or tried on, but I'm not a prude.**

**By the time I needed a break from all the shopping, Caroline suggested we go eat. So we got int the car and drove to the Grill.**

**There Elena and Anna decided to join us when they entered and saw us sitting persuaded Anna to tell us stories about how Damon and Stefan were in 1864.**

**I had to admit those two sound mores like brothers back then than they look now, but that might change.**

**Lexi even told a few stories herself about her time with Stefan and her brief encounters with Damon.**

**We were all cracking up by the time the food came. Lexi had just finished telling us about what happened when Damon challenged her to a fight and lost really badly.**

**"So what with the shopping bags?" Elena asked, once we all controlled our laughter.**

**"Lexi and Caroline decided I needed new clothes, because mine were dull."**

**"And Victoria Secret falls under that category?" Anna questioned.**

**"You never know." Lexi responded, while Caroline nodded in agreement to the statement.**

**After that conversation continued normally or as normal as it can get with 3 vampires, a witch, and a human doppelgänger.**

**Once everyone was done eating, Caroline wanted to go back to the mall, dragging all of us with her to help.**

**Safe to say by the time I got home I was tried, but happy and relaxed.**

**Walking through the front door I was hit with the scent of food. I followed it and found Damon once again in the kitchen cooking dinner for me.**

**"What are you cooking?" I asked, while dropping the bags on by the counter.**

**He turned around to face me and answered, "Pasta Ponasta."**

**"Smells great." I took a seat.**

**"It better." He told me.**

**He turned off the stove, grabbed 2 bowls and filled them up. He then placed one in front of me and took the seat next to me to eat his.**

**We talked and teased each other throughout the conversation. For a second there I actually thought we were normal. No troubles or worries to think about. It was perfect, it was nice.**

**"So anything interesting happen at the mall?"**

**"Why do you ask?" I questioned Damon curiously.**

**"I noticed the Victoria Secret bag." He stated.**

**"Lexi knows about us. And before you ask she figured it out yesterday when she looked into your eyes. So when we went shopping she thought I should get a few things for you."**

**He chuckled, "Remind me to thank her." He paused for a moment before saying, "What the hell do my eyes have to do with anything?" He asked.**

**I laughed at his sudden outburst, "She saw worry and fear in them, when Matt mentioned the spell and when we were arguing. She put the pieces together and confronted me today."**

**"Well, that makes sense." He got up and started to wash the empty dishes.**

**I folded my arms and spoke, "You think we should tell Stefan. I mean both Lexi and Caroline know, what's one more person."**

**He looked at me as he said, "We could, but Stefan wouldn't be able to keep it from Elena. And we really don't need a scandal right now." He did make a good point.**

**"Okay, we won't tell Stefan." I agreed.**

**He turned of the water, dried his hands and made his way to where I was.**

**"How about we finish this conversation upstairs?" He gave me his cocky grin as he said it.**

**I decided to tease him a little, "Damon Salvatore are you trying to seduce me?" I raised my eyebrows for effect.**

**"Is it working?" He asked.**

**I just had to laugh at how innocent he looked and sounded.**

**I wrapped my around his neck and brought him closer to me.**

**"Maybe." I told him.**

**He leaned down and kissed me as hard as he could without hurting me. And I returned it with just as much force.**

**The passion soon rose, and next thing I know I'm being pressed down on my bed with Damon on top of me.**

**Damon got his way for the rest of night.**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I ADDED LINKS TO PICTURES AND YOUTUBE VIDEOS ON MY PROFILE THAT GO ALONG WITH SOME OF THE CHAPTERS IF YOU WANNA SEE OR HEAR THEM.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DAMON'S POV**

**Waking up next to Bonnie is the best thing in the world, apart from the sex and her blood that is.**

**Bonnie was still asleep, so I decided to be a good boyfriend and sweetened her up by making her breakfast. And maybe get some action in return.**

**Just as I was finishing up, I heard Bonnie's footsteps comings down the stairs and following the scent of food. I turned to face her.**

**"What'd you do?" She questioned and frowned.**

**"What'd ya mean?" I asked, confused on why she'd ask that.**

**"You only cook me breakfast when you did something wrong." She explained.**

**"Not true." I objected and then put in, "I cooked breakfast for you after Klaus became a hybrid."**

**"Because I couldn't and nobody else was around to do it for me." She exclaimed, even though she'd already sat down as I place a plate full of food in front of her.**

**"Nobody was around because Stefan and Anna wanted to be with Elena and Jeremy. Lexi wanted to make sure Mutt was okay and I convinced Caroline to take care of Tyler and leave you to me, because I wanted to be the only one there for you." **

**"Are you sure you didn't do anything?"**

**I walked around the counter, turned her chair so I was in between her legs, I leaned in closer so that are noses touched, "I swear I didn't do anything, other than get up early and make my extremely hot sexy girlfriend breakfast." As expected the last few words made her roll her eyes, but there was a smile on her face.**

**Content and happy that I didn't do anything wrong, Bonnie started eating.**

**It didn't take long for her phone to ring, and for me to hear Barbie's annoying as hell voice through the line. I tuned out the conversation.**

**Before I know it, which is saying something, Bonnie's heading upstairs and looking through her closet.**

**I followed her and leaned against the closed the door. "What do you think you're doing?"**

**She paused her movements to answer me, "Caroline's forcing me to go shopping with her and Lexi."**

**I smirked and walked up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her waist.**

**"I can easily take care of that."**

**"No, it's not fair to them." Barbie said something to her.**

**"She guilted you into it, didn't she?"**

**"She may have pointed out that I've seemed to have neglected her while trying to spend time with you."**

**"How long?" No matter what I said she was still going to go.**

**"I'll be back by dinner." What?! Oh hell no! I won't be there to stop any guys from trying something with her.**

**"So I won't see you for the whole day? That's not fucking fair." Oh dear god, I'm whining like Gilbert. Someone stake me.**

**"You'll see me at night." She replied as she took her clothes and walked away.**

**"That's not good enough." I told her as I followed her.**

**"I'll make it up to you." She said as she entered the bathroom.**

**"You bet your ass you will." I shouted at her, through the closed door.**

**I heard her laugh. I sighed and got dressed for today. I'd take a shower at the boarding house to not make Elena and Stefan suspicious.**

**I sat on the bed waiting for Bonnie to finish her shower before leaving.**

* * *

**After wishing her good luck on a day out with Caroline and Lexi, I ran back to the boarding house.**

**I could hear Elena and Stefan in the kitchen. I quickly and quietly as possible made my way to my room. I didn't want to be around the annoying love birds this early.**

**All though I went unnoticed by them, I didn't go completely unnoticed.**

**Blondie was waiting for me, blocking me from entering my room.**

**"What do you want?" I harshly asked her. I was in no mood to be my sexy playful charming self.**

**"Look Damon I know exactly what's going on. And I'm just here to warn you, hurt her and you'll have to deal with me." She threatened me, and like I said I wasn't in the mood to play nice.**

**"Listen here Branson and listen good, I have no fucking idea what you're talking about. Now move before I make you." I glared at her the whole time I spoke.**

**She did move out of the way. "Fine, but you've been warned Salvatore." She disappeared after that. Finally!**

**I closed the door behind me and made sure to lock it. I discarded my clothes and took a shower.**

**Once I was dried and dressed in my regular black attire, I made my way downstairs to get some well needed blood.**

**Entering the kitchen, I wished Caroline wouldn't have called. Then I could've gotten some morning action, and probably persuaded Bonnie to have a lazy day and not see anyone else until tomorrow. That would've been great.**

**I warmed up my cup of blood, still hoping nobody would try to talk to me.**

**"Where were you last night, Damon?" Things just aren't going my way today. I turned to face my brooding little brother, who was leaning against the doorway.**

**"Out." I may have felt a little better, but I still wasn't in a good mood. That could only happen with a certain witch in the room.**

**"Where?" **

**"Look, I don't ask you where you've been, so don't bother expecting an answer." **

**"Just tell me where you were and I'll drop the subject." He said coming closer toward me.**

**Not having enough energy to lie correctly, I gave him a semi truth, "At the witches house." He raised his eyebrows in question.**

**"Why were you at Bonnie's"**

**"I felt like annoying her, we argued and she somehow got me to agree to let her do the spell. I went for a bite after that, well bites." I took the cup out of the microwave.**

**"Then why is Bonnie's sent still on you, like it's fresh."**

**"How the hell should I know?" Not to self, take longer showers.**

**He sighed. "Damon, I don't know what's going on between you two, but don't hurt her. She's been through too much." What's with everyone thinking I would hurt Bonnie?**

**"There's nothing going on between us. I'm just helping the witch with her magic, the best way to do that is to provoke her." He seemed to believe that.**

**"Fine, but she better not end up like Bree."**

**"That's not a problem." I told him, finishing the blood and pushing my way past him.**

* * *

**Since the first time Bonnie and I had exchanged blood we've had a connection that allows me to know how far away she is from me.**

**Which gave me plenty of time to get dinner started.**

**I heard the front door open and close, I was soon hit with Bonnie's sweet, delicious scent.**

**"What are you cooking?" I turned to face her.**

**"Pasta Ponasta." I answered her.**

**"Smells great." She took a seat in front of the counter.**

**"It better." I never cook, Stefan has no idea the I know how to cook. The only one who knows I cook is Bonnie, and she's the only one I'd do it for.**

**I turned off the stove, grabbed 2 bowls and filled them up. I put one in front of her and took the sea next to her.**

**I asked her about her day, and I told her about what Stefan said to me.**

**"So anything interesting happen at the mall?" I wanted to see if Blondie had said anything to her.**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"I noticed the Victoria Secret bags, Bons." I quickly lied, hoping she actually bought something from that store.**

**"Lexi knows about us. And before you ask, she figured it out yesterday when she looked into your eyes." She explained.**

**Well that explains why she practically threatened me about hurting Bonnie.**

**Wait..."What the hell do my eyes have to do with anything?" Seriously.**

**Bonnie laughed before answering me, "She saw worry and fear in them when Matt mentioned the spell, when we were arguing. She put the pieces together and confronted me today."**

**I guess that makes sense, in a weird way that only women understand. "Well, that makes sense."**

**The plates were both empty, I got up and started to wash them. Bonne's the only who will see me act like this, instead of my usual bad ass self.**

**"You think we should tell Stefan, I mean both Lexi and Caroline know. What's one more person?"**

**As much as I wouldn't mind my brother knowing, I didn't want Elena to know and Stefan would run to tell Elena the minute we told him. Like Stefan said Bonnie's been through too much, if she's gonna deal with Elena it's going to be on her terms, nobody else's.**

**So I made it a point to look at Bonnie when I said, "We could, but Stefan wouldn't be able to keep it from Elena. And we really don't need a scandal right now."**

**"Okay, we won't tell Stefan." She agreed.**

**I turned off the water, dried my hands and moved to stand in front of the witch.**

**"How about we finish this conversation upstairs?" I gave her my best cocky grin, knowing she had trouble resisting it.**

**"Damon Salvatore are you trying to seduce me?" She raised her eyebrows, and that let me know she was only teasing. Will two can play at that game sweetheart.**

**"No! Is it working?" I asked innocently and made sure I looked just as innocent. Which made her laugh, I've never ever in my entire life been innocent.**

**Bonnie wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.**

**"Maybe." She replied.**

**I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned in closer and pressed my lips to hers. Just as always Bonnie gives back just as much as she gets.**

**Soon I had her pressed down on her bed before she knew it.**

**I got desert in the best way possible I just hope Bonnie know that she still owes me.**

* * *

**BONNIE'S POV**

**Although this morning I woke up on time, I still arrived late for school.**

**Damon had somehow convinced me to sleep in for an extra 10 minutes, still giving me enough time to get ready and get to school on time without a problem. So I agreed too worn out to fight with him.**

**Of course those 10 minutes turned into 20 minutes, meaning I had to rush my shower. Damon thought it would be nice to get some morning action and I couldn't say no after getting all riled up. That meant I had to finish the rest of my shower quickly, rush to get ready, and have barely enough time to eat breakfast. I also couldn't find my keys, turns out Damon had them. And he wouldn't give them back unless I agreed to not light him on fire if he pissed me off today. Having no choice if I wanted to make it to school, I agreed.**

**I had to use magic to keep the lights green and stop them from turning red.**

**So here I was running to my locker to grab my books and run to homeroom before the teacher gets there. Thankfully Rick arrived late, it seems Jenna had a little trouble letting him out of bed.**

**The rest of my classes turned out okay, and finally the lunch bell rang. Thank God for that, all I had time to eat was a granola bar and a glass of milk to help it go down.**

* * *

**After getting me food I sat down next to Lexi.**

**"You do know you still smell like Damon. Its faint, but fresh enough to let Stefan, Anna, and Tyler know you saw him this morning."**

**"I know Stefan asked me why I smelled like his brother after Rick's class."**

**"Really, what'd you say?"**

**"I told him that Damon wanted to set up times he could help me with my magic. That way he had assurance that the spell would stay intact no matter what." I answered her softly so the other vampires wouldn't hear.**

**"Nice touch. Making him seem all dicky." She commented.**

**We stared at each other for a second before we burst out laughing.**

**"What's so funny?" Caroline asked as she sat in front of me.**

**We shared our conversation with her, and soon we were laughing at the dicky comment again.**

**The others arrived just as Caroline spit out the word dicky in between laughs. Which brought on another round of laughter.**

**The others sat down and Tyler spoke up, "I think we missed something?"**

**We did all we could to calm ourselves down, when we did we gave them our 'why are you looking at us like that' look.**

**Elena answered, "You guys were laughing and we want to know what was so funny." I looked at the other two, because I couldn't think of an excuse.**

**Luckily Caroline gave them the 'inside joke' excuse and they seemed to buy it.**

**Conversation ran smoothly from them and Stefan told us that he and Damon thought it would be better for us to stay at the boarding house for the time being. I had gotten accustomed to sleeping in Damon's arm. Could I go without him until after we took down Katherine and the Originals? I honestly don't think so. But I still agreed, along with everyone else who wasn't already living there. Damon and I would just have to find a way around it.**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, CW AND L.J. SMITH OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**BONNIE'S POV**

**School passed by fast from then on, and when the final bell rang I went to my car and drove to the boarding house for another meeting. Caroline would be getting me my clothes, since it would be faster that way.**

**Although my mood had lifted up, I was still mad at Damon for making me late, I hate to rush.**

**Which is why he shouldn't have been surprised when I gave him the silent treatment, once I arrived.**

**Everyone else was already there, do to their speed, or their partners speed.**

**I took the seat next to Lexi, who smirked at what I was doing, I had told her the real reason I was late on the way to lunch.**

**Like last time Damon leaned on the couch, on the spot right behind me, using his arms as support.**

**We started discussing and so far no one was agreeing to anything that was being said.**

**"How are we gonna get Katherine out of the picture without warning Klaus?" Jer asked, again. To get everyone back on track.**

**Tyler suggested killing her, but that wouldn't work without warning Klaus somehow. That was obvious, but it didn't stop them from arguing about it.**

**Damon was right in front of Tyler, looking he wanted to ruder him for not listening the first time.**

**I got in between them and used my hands to stop them from coming closer to each other.**

**I turned to my back to Damon and spoke, "Tyler, killing Katherine won't work out without alerting Klaus in someway." I said to him, instead of using Damon's method of cursing at him and throwing insults his way.**

**Tyler backed down and retook his seat, Damon just stood there. Not wanting to look like an idiot along with him, I took my seat and waited for him to calm the hell down, before speaking up. **

**Once he calmed down I spoke, "Remember the spell I did at the masquerade ball?" **

**"The one that trapped Damon, Stefan, and Katherine in that room." Caroline said.**

**I nodded, "Ya, what if I do it again. Only this time I make it so that only I can take it down. We trap Katherine and all that's left is to trap the Originals. Once they're in the tomb we either transfer Katherine in after them, or kill her."**

**"Let's say we put Katherine in with them, won't she attack us once the spells been taken down?" Elena questioned.**

**"No, she'll be too weak. We make sure not to feed her. I'll see if I can find a spell to put Katherine to sleep, immobilizing her won't work as good as a sleep spell would." **

**"That could work, but are you up for it?" Damon asked. To anyone other than me, Caroline, and Lexi, it would seem like Damon was questioning my powers not showing how worried he was that I might get hurt.**

**"Funny, I've saved your ass a lot and you still doubt me." I replied to keep up pretenses.**

**"First I've saved your ass more than you've saved mine. And if it weren't for me you'd probably be dead." Low blow honey, good luck getting laid later on.**

**We got into a full-out argument and we both said some hurtful things. **

**I couldn't help it, I lost control of my powers. I felt so pissed by his words. I may have promised him I wouldn't light him on fire, but I didn't say anything giving him aneurysm. I know how much Damon hates it when I do that to him, he says it feels like a blow to his ego. So i gave him one.**

**"I'm sure your girlfriend can help you with your ego problem. Wait last time I checked you didn't have a girlfriend." I stood up as I said those last words. Damon's eyes turned cold.**

**Before he could do anything to come at me, I threw him against the wall and ran to my car. I needed to get out of there, I have no idea where all that anger came from, but I sure as hell know it wasn't all mine.**

* * *

**I hadn't realized where I was going until I stopped the car at the cemetery.**

**I got out and walked towards my Gram's tomb.**

**I sat down and leaned against it. I just sat there silently, not really thinking about anything in particular.**

**When I couldn't take it anymore I thought about the latest argument between me and Damon.**

**I know he was just worried about me, but he should and does know better than to question my powers and their limit. And then there's the fact that it wasn't my anger I was feeling when I yelled at him, at least all of it wasn't. I may have a temper, but there's no way I'd end my relationship with him over something as stupid as him making a snarky comment about my powers.**

**DAMON'S POV**

**Had she really just broken up with me or was she just saying that?**

**I would've gone after her, but Barbie, Blondie, and Stefan stopped. He probably thought I was going to kill her, while the other two knew better.**

**It was agreed to let Bonnie do that spell and that it would be discussed tomorrow night. When Bonnie was actually here.**

**My little witch had driven off somewhere. And as much as I wanted to go after her Barbie had texted me not to. Saying that she needed to calm down. She was probably right, and as much as I hated to admit, even to myself.**

**I have to just wait until she got back, to talk to her.**

**I took a seat in my favorite chair and had a drink.**

**Anna and Jeremy had left to go to his house, Rick went to see Jenna. And the rest had left to get something to eat. I had the whole house to myself, and I couldn't use the time correctly without Bonnie here.**

**Having had enough of the whole 'waiting for her' shit, I got my ass off the chair and went to the front door.**

**Just as I opened it, I saw Bonnie getting out of her car. I used my speed to block her path.**

**BONNIE'S POV**

**"What'd you want Damon?" I asked him.**

**I may not have been that angry at him, but that doesn't mean I'm not over what he said.**

**"I want to apologize for what I said earlier." I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to continue.**

**"I didn't mean it like that. My words came out all wrong and it didn't sound the way I intended it too. . ."**

**I cut him off, "What were you trying to say?"**

**I had caught him off guard and if he was smart he wouldn't hide anything from me right now.**

**"I was just keeping up pretenses, I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't care about your life. I don't want to lose you and I can't help it if my emotions control my mouth most of the time, I am a vampire." I couldn't stop the small smile that was on my face, I guess he was smart enough after all.**

**"See Damon it wasn't that hard to admit now was it?" I asked, teasing him a little.**

**"It was actually, but only you could get me to be all sappy and shit." I couldn't help but laugh at that.**

**"So am I forgiven, because I'm all alone in that big ass house and I could really use some company."**

**"You're forgiven for the moment." He gave me one of his rare genuine smiles and lead me into the house. **

**He cooked me something to eat and then went to his room, where Caroline was kind enough to put my stuff in, and watched movies.**

**At some point I feel asleep in his arms**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW. HOPE THIS WAS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS 'CAUSE I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW THE NEXT TIME I'M GOING TO UPLOAD, BUT I PROMISE TO TRY TO MAKE IS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS L.J. SMITH AND CW OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**DAMON'S POV**

**Bonnie had forgiven me, and for that I was thankful. There's nothing worse than a pissed off girlfriend, especially a pissed off witch girlfriend.**

**Once I had gotten her inside, I made her something to eat. Just to so her how sorry I really was about our fight.**

**After that we went to my room where we talk and watched a very little amount of TV.**

**At some point during the night Bonnie fell asleep in my arms, the rest of the Scooby Doo gang hadn't shown up yet. **

**So I quickly slid from under Bonnie, went to where she was supposed to be staying and locked the door, before going back to my room. That way everyone would think she was too angry and pissed to talk and would leave her alone, not thinking she was in my room.**

**But just to be sure I locked my door once I got in. And the proceeded to crawl back into bed. I tucked Bonnie safely in my arms, and drifted of to a peaceful sleep.**

**CAROLINE'S POV**

**After telling Damon that he should let Bonnie be and not go after her, like I knew he wanted to, we went to the grill. Except Alaric, who had gone to see Jenna, and Jeremy and Anna who had gone to his house to hang out.**

**We were at a table waiting for our orders when Elena started talking about how Damon was completely out of line with Bonnie at the meeting, but that we should cut him some slack since he just wanted to make sure the job was done correctly.**

**I had to reframe myself and Lexi from saying something, but it didn't stop either of us from rolling our eyes at almost every word Elena said.**

**"Okay. Enough about Damon and the meeting." Tyler said, saving us from having to hear Elena's continued rant.**

**But then again maybe not.**

**"I hope Bonnie's okay. She left pretty fast." Elena stated.**

**"Of course she did." Matt voiced.**

**"Yeah. I mean she had to, otherwise we'd have a pissed off Bonnie and a fried Damon." Lexi explained.**

**"But still she would have called one of us by now." Elena continued.**

**Having enough I spoke. **

**"No, she wouldn't have. Whenever Bonnie's mad she leaves who knows where and stays there until she's not as mad and has a clear head. She doesn't call or text us. Because if she does then she we might accidentally say or text something that would piss her off again and make things worse."**

**That shut her up. **

**And before anyone else could say anything the food arrived and we dug in. **

**The conversation stayed on school and as far away from the meetings and what occurred today.**

**Which was good because if Elena had opened her mouth or started talking about it like she knew ever thing, then I would have snapped.**

**Everything was going fine, until I heard the door to the Grill open and in came Klaus.**

**We all stopped talking hoping he would just go to the bar and ignore us for the rest of the evening, or night?**

**But of course Elena had to go and whisper his name once she laid eyes on him. That caused him to turn his head toward us and come over, taking he whisper as an invitation to bother us.**

**Lexi and I groaned. Thankful for once that Bonnie and Damon weren't here.**

**See awhile back after all the Originals were undaggered, Klaus decided that he was in need of a witch. Bonnie being hot and totally uninterested had him set his eyes on her. And since Bonnie and Damon are dating, he's not happy about Klaus eyeing his girl.**

**So good thing that neither of them we here, and thing we were 'cause we'd have to listen to him. **

**Ever since Klaus had tried to turn Tyler into one of his hybrids, I've heated the guy.**

**Thankfully Bonnie was able to reverse the damage done, and Tyler didn't have to survive on blood. But there were some side effects, like having the speed and strength of a vampire, and not having to turn every full moon, and having the choice on when to turn.**

**Klaus was furious at what Bonnie had done. He had been trying to create hybrids, but kept failing. He thought that by trying to turn Tyler, Bonnie would find the solution to stop him from dying. The solution she found wasn't what he expected.**

**He threatened to kill Damon, and Bonnie told him that the key to his hybrids surviving the turn was to drinking some of Elena's blood. **

**I should have seen it then. Bonnie was so desperate to find away to save Damon. She was more worried than Elena was. **

**"Caroline. Caroline." I blinked out of habit and saw everyone looking at me.**

**"What?"**

**"You spaced out. Did you even hear what Klaus said?" Tyler questioned me.**

**"No."**

**"He said to stop planning whatever it is we're planning. And to tell Bonnie he said hi and that he'd be seeing her soon." Lexi explained.**

**"Call Jeremy, and Ric tell them to bring Anna and Jenna to the Boarding House. We have to get back. Bonnie might be in trouble, and if she isn't back then we have to go look for her." Stefan said.**

**We got up and left, after the boys split the bill.**

**We were just turning the corner onto their drive way, when I spotted Bonnie's car. I sighed in relief, she was here and Damon probably was too.**

**I got out of the car and went in. **

**Since we all spend a lot of time here, our scents are everywhere. So I couldn't pin point where exactly Bonnie was. **

**"Do you think she went to sleep?"**

**Before anyone could answer Matt, the front door opened and in walked Anna, Jeremy, Ric, and Jenna.**

**"Who do you think went to sleep, and why are we here?" Jenna demand, even though it was in the formed of a questions.**

**During the sacrifice when Klaus had turn Jenna into a vampire, Bonnie had saved her before she was sacrificed. In her place was a vampire that Anna had created. A glamour was put on the vampire to make her look like Jenna. She was taught the ropes by Stefan and decided like me to drink from blood bags, and on occasion from animals.**

**She wasn't at the last two meeting because her job had kept her busy, but one of us, mostly Ric, told her what about it.**

**Stefan explained why they were here and then proceeded show them which rooms they would be staying in for the mean time. **

**When they came back down Jenna once again demand, "So who do you think went to sleep?"**

**"Bonnie." Stefan responded.**

**"We'll her doors locked and I can hear her steady heart beat. So it's safe to say she's asleep." Anna said, the oldest out of all of us.**

**"Why would she lock her door?" Elena asked.**

**"Because she didn't want to be disturbed." Jeremy stated.**

**"Or she didn't want Damon to go in and bother her, like he usually does whenever she stays over." I told them.**

**"But…"**

**"Elena, let it go. if Bonnie wanted to lock her door, that's her right." Jenna cut her off.**

**I was too tried to listen to any more and headed off to bed. Tyler followed behind me.**

**The last thing I heard was Elena complaining about some shit that I could care less about.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, L.J. SMITH AND THE CW OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

**STEFAN'S POV**

**It seemed so strange that Bonnie would lock her door. Whenever she stays here the door is usually closed but not locked.**

**She couldn't really be that mad at what Damon had said could she?**

**She usually comes back, threatens him and either sets him on fire or gives him aneurysm and then everything is fine. Like it never happened.**

**ELENA'S POV**

**Why did Caroline blow-up at me the Grill. So I was worried about Damon and Bonnie. I usually am.**

**Bonnie and Damon got into an argument like usual and then Bonnie leaves, which was very unusual.**

**And what about that comment she made about Damon's ego getting stroked by his girlfriend.**

**That made no sense to me, but it looked like he was shocked and worried for a minute. What could possibly make him worry about a stupid comment that Bonnie's probably said in a bunch of difference ways.**

**I'll admit I was worried about Bonnie leaving so mad, that she might cause a storm. But I was actually more worried about Damon and what he could possibly do after Bonnie had blown-up on him. I'm pretty sure he was ready to kill her, and if he did try then Bonnie would surely kill him. And I don't know what I'd do if he, if either of them died fighting each other.**

**I haven't seen Bonnie or Damon since we got back and I'm starting to get worried about Damon. I mean Bonnie could have gone home instead of coming back to the boarding house and locked the guest door to make it look like she was staying her. Damon on the other hand had no where else to go, he could be on a killing spree, or doing something stupid. **

**Nobody seems to understand the damage that Damon could do when he's mad and very pissed.**

**Stefan looked worried, but I don't think he actually was, Tyler and Matt couldn't care less about what had occurred. But what surprised me the most was Lexi's and Caroline's reaction to the whole fight, they looked like they were worried and happy, like they knew something that the rest of us didn't.**

**LEXI'S POV**

**Caroline and I both knew that Damon had purposely locked Bonnie's door to make it seemed like she was still pissed and didn't want to be bothered. But really she was with Damon in his room asleep. I could smell her scent lead up to his door and stopping there, and I could smell Damon's scent at Bonnie's there before it leads back to his rooms.**

**Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler can't smell it because they aren't old or strong enough to smell it.**

**I knew that Bonnie and Damon had made up and that they were on good terms, which was good. **

**Unfortunately Elena was getting on my last nerve. So what Damon and Bonnie had a fight nothing new, but to go on and on about how worried she was about Damon more than she was about Bonnie. **

**She acting like she used to or is dating Damon. And no matter what or who you're dating, they shouldn't come between you and your friends. You should care about your friends more, well in some cases your boyfriend's more important than your friends. But in the case of the fight they had today, then Bonnie should've been more important than Damon. Seeing as Damon and her aren't dating and never were.**

**I can absolutely see why they haven't told Elena and the others yet. Stefan would tell Elena. Anna would accidentally tell Jeremy, who would tell Elena. Tyler and Matt would tell each other and accidentally slip in front of Stefan, who of course would run to tell Elena. And the only thing that will cause, is Elena overreacting over something that doesn't concern her.**

**Bonnie and Damon was bound to happen, one way or the other. They had smooch UST, that Caroline and I almost locked them in a room to help them get over it.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS L.J. SMITH AND THE CW OWN THEM, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT. **

**BONNIE'S POV**

**Instead of waking up in Damon's arms, like i usually do, I woke up alone, not only in his bed but in the room too.**

**I slipped out of the bed and walked to the door. I carefully and quietly opened it and stepped out of the room. Making sure no one had seen me.**

**I walked down the hall, to my room. I tried to open it, but for some reason it wouldn't budge. I gave up after a while, not wanting to waste my energy on something as stupid as trying to get the door opened.**

**I'd ask Damon to open it for me later, or just use a spell.**

**I walked down the stairs. No sight of anyone so far.**

**At least that's what I thought, until I heard moving in the kitchen.**

**So I followed the noise, and that's where I found Damon. in the kitchen cooking. I leaned on my shoulder against one of the walls, just watching him move grace and elegantly around the kitchen.**

**"I thought you didn't cook for anyone, but me?" I questioned.**

**He spun around to face me. "I don't. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." **

**I walked toward him and stood in front of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer to him. Our faces a few inches apart.**

**"Really?"**

**"I thought that you dissevered a proper apology for what happened yesterday."**

**"And you thought breakfast and bed would be that apology?" I asked.**

**"No, I want it to be the introduction of it."**

**"Introduction?" Damon smiled.**

**"Well I didn't plan an entire apology, just to let it go to waste now." He said.**

**I smiled at him. I love when he does something like this.**

**Nobody else got to see this caring side of Damon that I did. Like i told Caroline that Damon does care and he is thoughtful, people just don't see it because he doesn't want them too. **

**Damon took advantage of my momentary distraction, and started kissing my neck, moving to my shoulders and back.**

**I frowned. "Wait Damon, it's Tuesday. I have school."**

**"Ditch."**

**"I can't ditch. The school would call my dad."**

**He shrugged, "So he's never here. He's always away. If he causes anything, I can just compel him to forget about it."**

**"You're not compelling my father."**

**"I'm just kidding. But seriously ditch that hell hole and stay here with me. I promise I'll make it worth your while." **

**I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, "I bet you would, but I can't."**

**He rose his head and looked me straight in the eye. "C'mon Bon."**

**I started shaking my head. "Damon." I sighed.**

**"Please." He used the power of his icy blue eyes on me.**

**I started swaying, fighting with two parts of myself. One wanting to agree and stay with him, the other knowing that the right thing was to go to school.**

**"No." My moral side one.**

**"Judgey if you don't stay, I will pick you up from school finger you in front of your whole school. Take you back here and tie you to the bed to have my wicked way with you." He threatened.**

**While I knew he was joking, and that he wouldn't actually do that. I did know he was perfectly capable of doing just that. He always managed to shut up my moral side, which caused my other side to win.**

**"Fine, Damon. I'll stay with you." The smile that he rewarded me with was worth missing one day of school, and possibly getting grounded.**

**I couldn't help myself, I lean toward him and kissed him. He kissed me back and his grip around my waist tightened. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gripped his hair with my hands.**

**I didn't notice how hot and heavy we were getting until, I heard someone clear their throat, from behind me.**

**We jumped apart. I turned around to see Caroline with a huge smirk on her face.**

**"For people who are trying to act like they hate each other, you're doing a crappy job of it." **

**Seeing that i was just Caroline, Damon stepped closer to me leaned his chin of my shoulder.**

**"Everyone's asleep." He said.**

**"And so was I, but I woke up and happened to come downstairs. What if I had been Stefan, or Elena?" I stiffened.**

**"She's right Damon. We can't act like we're alone, or at my house."**

**"Bon. . ." He started. i turned around to face him, ignoring Caroline watching us.**

**"No. You know we can't tell the others, and it'll be worse if they found out or caught us. No more sleepovers."**

**His face grew hard. "If you won't sleep with me in my room, I'll go to your room. I'll take the door off if I have too."**

**I hated seeing Damon like this. I could deal with him when he was his regular annoying arrogant self, but not when he turned cold just to hide his emotions.**

**"We can't risk it. We won't survive this if we're fighting, or ignoring each other. When the others find out there will be fighting."**

**"Screw the others Bonnie." He moved his head in a dramatic way, before looking at me again.**

**"Damon." I sighed.**

**He moved his face so that are eyes were staring straight at each other.**

**"Bonnie wait."**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**


	11. ATHOURS NOTE

**OKAY THIS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**I'M HAVING A FEW POLL'S.**

**ONE TO DETERMINE WHO MATT ENDS UP WITH IN THE STORY.**

**ONE TO DETERMINE WHO LEXI ENDS UP WITH.**

**AND ONE TO DETERMINE WHO ELIJAH ENDS UP WITH.**

**YOU CHOICES WILL AFFECT WHERE I TAKE THE STORY.**

**FIRST ONE ON MY PROFILE IS MATT'S.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS L.J. SMITH AND THE CW OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, AND ANY FUTURE CHARACTERS THAT I'VE MADE UP.**

**CAROLINE'S POV**

**I was watching Bonnie telling Damon that they couldn't be together in the house without pretending to hate each other.**

**Seeing Damon trying so hard to convince Bonnie to not do what she was suggesting and implying, made me feel bad for my vampire sire. **

**I, surprisingly, was agreeing with Damon.**

**"Bonnie, wait." She turned to look at me. "You guys shouldn't have to hide your relationship all the time, even when it's just you two in a room. So I'm willing to help you out."**

**"Helps us out how?" Bonnie said, she had a confused look on her face.**

**"Whenever you guys need alone time just give us a look and then start a fake fight over anything and leave. Take that time to do something or go somewhere Bonnie could do a spell that makes it seem like you're both in your own room and not share one. Lexi and I will make sure the rest stay obvious to what's actually happening."**

**"That might actually work." Bonnie spoke, probably thinking it over and over in her head.**

**DAMON'S POV**

**After every thing I'd done to Caroline, I never thought that she'd be willing to help me and Bonnie hide our relationship from the others. **

**"Just out of curiosity here, Barbie. Why do you want to help out Bonnie and I?" I said looking at her.**

**"Damon!" Bonnie shrieked, smacking me on the chest.**

**"What it's a valid question? She hates me." I didn't take my eyes off of Barbie, "Now answer my question."**

**"I haven't seen Bonnie so happy as I just did. That and I'm sick and tired of Elena thinking she can get any guy she wants."**

**"Fair enough."**

**I turned to look at Bonnie who had been oddly quiet, since she smacked me.**

**"Bon?"**

**"Sorry I was just thinking about Caroline's plan. And I can't find anything wrong with it." She stated looking at me.**

**"Okay. We agree to let Barbie and Blondie help us out then." She nodded her head.**

**"Great now that that's settled, grab the food and let's . . ."**

**"Let's what Damon?"**

**FUCK!**

**"Let's what Stefan?" I said, trying to sound innocent.**

**STEFAN'S POV**

**I was coming downstairs to make Elena breakfast and to hunt really fast, before she woke up.**

**But I didn't expect to hear Caroline, Bonnie, and Damon being civilized to each other.**

**Knowing that I shouldn't, I listened in to their conversation.**

**"Help us out how?" Bonnie asked someone.**

**There was a pause, what could they possibly be talking about that would include Caroline, and Bonnie helping out Damon willingly? Unless he threatened someone. Although Damon hasn't really done anything bad for a while now.**

**I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I tuned back in to their conversation.**

**"Great now that that's settled, grab the food and let's . . . " **

**I entered the room and spoke up, before my brother could finish what he was about to say, "Let's what Damon?"**

**The trio all looked at me, not sensing me until I spoke up.**

**Damon was the first one to compose himself.**

**"Let's what Stefan?" He gave me his innocent and 'I don't know what you're talking about' look.**

**"Don't play dumb with me Damon. What were you going to say?"**

**Damon quirked his lip up, "Don't tell me you were listening in to our conversation. Tisk Tisk. I thought you knew better than that."**

**Before I could responded, Bonnie smacked Damon head from the back.**

**"Damon." She warned. "Stefan how much did you hear?" Why did she sound worried?**

**"What Damon said before I came in. Why?"**

**"That's none of you business Stef." And with that Damon left the room.**

**I looked questioningly at the two teenagers in front of me. Hoping they could explain what was happening before I had walked in.**

**"We promised we wouldn't say a word." They said at the same time.**

**I knew I wouldn't get anything from them, so I left it at that.**

**I went back to my room and just got back in bed. Wanting to forget the last few minutes.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS A LOT WHEN YOU DO. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT SHOW BONNIE'S POV AND THEN SKIP TO A FEW WEEKS AHEAD. THE POLL FOR WHO MATT ENDS UP WITH ENDS ON SATURDAY AFTERNOON. SO IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED, GO VOTE. WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL ANNOUNCE THE WINNING GIRL. THE SECOND POLL WILL ALSO BE UP SATURDAY WHEN I CLOSE THE FIRST ONE.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS L.J. SMITH AND THE CW OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT, AND ANY POSSIBLE AND FUTURE MADE UP CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED.**

_See it from the outside_

_Running toward the wall_

_See you from your blindside_

_But you don't know me at all_

_And I've been here to many times before_

_And you tears don't mean a thing_

_I only come when you scream _

_I told you_

_Child don't follow me home_

_Your just to perfect for my hands to hold_

_- Innocence By Halestorm_

**BONNIE'S POV**

**It's been three days. Three god awful days. Damon and I haven't been able to spend any real time together. Sure we've been able to sneak in glances and a kiss every know and then. I miss how every morning I would wake up in his arms and overtime I tried to get up he would stop me, or every time I moved he would pull me even closer than I was before. **

**I miss so much more, and it's just been three day. THREE DAYS! **

**Caroline and Lexi have been trying their best to get us some alone time. But there's always something. Stefan or Elena needing Damon's or my help with something. **

**I mean honestly is that how bad they really are. I thought Damon was kidding or joking around when he said how annoying they both were, but I'm starting to actually agree with him on this. Seriously we have time to prepare, we can still have fun. **

**There are a few of us that are still human who do like to have fun every once in a while, not waste all their time on a plan that Elena's probably gonna miss up anyway.**

**I love Elena. I really do, but the only thing that's been wrong with every plan we've had that fails it Elena. When we tried to have Esther turn all the Originals human, Elena had to go and feel sorry for Elijah and get kidnapped. When Elena convinced Rebekah to help us out, she ruined it by daggering her. I mean Rebekah was willingly helping us out, because she wanted a friend and Elena was pretending to be that friend. It's no wonder why she hates all of us.**

**Am I the only one whose noticed that? We would have Rebekah on outside by now, if Elena hadn't pretend to be her friend. Hell when I heard of the plan I tried to convince Elena to not dagger Rebekah, but she went and did it anyway, because she thought it was best. Just like she thought it was a good idea to talk to Elijah about what Esther made her do. Or how she willingly let Esther turn Alaric into a vampire, letting his vampire hating ego take over. Lucky I was able to perform the spell Abby had done. Ric stayed like that until I found a spell to turn him human. It almost cost me my life, but I couldn't let him die on us, especially Damon. Anyway the point is that Elena only does things, because she thinks it's what she should do. Key words SHE THINKS.**

**If it were up to me I won't trap all the Originals. Only Klaus, Katherine, and maybe Elijah. I would let the others go. Rebekah has done nothing but want revenge and protecting the people she loves, Kol is doing the same thing and making sure he doesn't get daggered again. Finn is not trying to kill himself anymore, not since Klaus got Sage to show up. The two are really cute together. Why should all three of them die, sure they haven't made the best choice, but neither have any of us? They're only protecting they're family and loved, and that's what we're doing.**

**I honestly don't see anything wrong with that.**

**REBEKAH'S POV**

**I'm so sick and tired of this. Why must Nik be so eager to kill them off?**

**If it were up to me, I'd be off somewhere enjoying the beach, or shopping till the malls close.**

**Instead I'm here in this god forsaken town with my brothers. How boring. It would be so much better if I had friends hang-out with, but I don't want to pretend to be human. And everyone who knows I'm not human doesn't particularly like me, and I them. **

**That's not actually true. I like the Bennett witch. She seems like she'd be someone good and fun to hang around with, but as far as I know I won't be able to get near her without having pop my blood vessels. I've seen her do it to Damon and Nik and I sure as hell don't want to know what that feels like.**

**But who knows. I can possibly accidentally on purpose bump in to her and she'll see I'm not as bad as I seem.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON WHO ELIJAH SHOULD END UP IN CASE I DON'T TRAP HIM OR KILL HIM OFF. IT'S ON MY PROFILE.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG AND THAT'S IT SO SHORT.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT WITH FINAL GRADE COMING IN I'VE BEEN FOCUSING ON SCHOOL AND I JUST GOT BACK FROM A SCHOOL TRIP BUT THAT SHOULDN'T EXCUSE ME FROM NOT UPLOAD I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, L.J. SMITH AND THE CW OWN THEM ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE EVENTS THAT GO WITH IT.**

* * *

**KOL'S POV**

**Could this be anymore boring. I hate this godforsaken town. If it was up to me it be burned down right, and i would be feasting on some pretty girl's neck.**

**It's not like Niklaus is letting me have some fun. Always ordering me to not get into trouble and to not kill people for me own amusement.**

**If he wasn't in possession of some of the White Oak stakes I would be painting this town red with Bekah.**

**Although the one interesting thing is that Blonde vampire that's always hang-out with the feisty witch and the worthless doppelgänger. And no I don't mean the blonde vampire that Niklaus has a thing for, I mean the other one. I think her name is Lexi or something.**

**Now she seems interesting, I wouldn't mind taking her for a spin. But alas she is 'off limits' as the kids say these days. **

**Then again since when do I ever listen to what my brother tells me.**

**Better watch out darling, the vampire's out to play.**

* * *

**KLAUS'S POV**

**I hate them all. They are always standing in my way.**

**Every time I need something done, I must always go through them, and I'm getting and tried of it.**

**I wish I could kill them all, but sadly I cannot. For I still need the doppelgänger, and the witch would be a perfect replacement for Greta, who was killed by Damon. And I can't help the attraction I feel for Caroline. I could kill all the rest, but then I'm sure all my siblings would try to kill me.**

**I'm not an idiot. I can easily see how much Rebekah is smitten that human Matt, and how much Kol fancies the other blonde vampire Lexi. Hell even Elijah has a thing for that supernatural knowing human Meredith. It's no big secrecy, they forget that I'm the one they used to come to with there problems before we all became vampires.**

**So while I would gladly ripped their throats or hearts out in front of them, I won't risk having my family hate me once again. It was bad enough the first time, I'm not letting it happen again.**

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SHORT. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT'LL BE UNTIL I UPLOAD AGAIN, SO I'M APOLOGIZING AHEAD OF TIME IN CASE I TAKE TO LONG.**


End file.
